


Fresh Bite

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, NCIS bingo, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone or something attacked Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Bite

“So what do you think we should do now?” Tony asks, gingerly touching his sore neck. 

Jethro shrugs and replies, “You should try to sleep.  You must be exhausted, you had an eventful night.”

“Yeah, eventful covers it.”  Tony paces around the living room, stopping to look out the front curtains at the pre-dawn street.  “I don’t think I actually…” he starts and then sighs loudly.  “I don’t think I actually drank any blood, I don’t remember swallowing any.   But I know there was blood on my face, on my mouth.  I could taste it.”

“Well, yes, Tony, you got hit in the face a couple of times and face wounds bleed.  Your lip is split.  The doctors gave you antibiotics at the hospital and you’ll probably need to get some tests in a few months, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  Jethro stands behind him and rubs the back of Tony’s neck, being careful not to touch the white bandage on his throat.  “Is that what’s worrying you, that you caught something?”

“Caught something?  Yeah, maybe,” he says with a snort.  He knows Jethro isn’t going to like what he’s thinking, but maybe his logic and scoffing will calm Tony down.  “Jethro, that guy was strong, like really fucking strong.  And he tossed me around as though I was 12-year old girl.  And he bit my neck.  He bit me, Jethro, my neck.  I remember him looking at me and smiling and he looked over his shoulder at you when you shot him, like you were an annoyance and he didn’t stop and he didn’t fall down, he just took off.”

“Right, Tony.” Jethro pulls Tony back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his partner.  “And we have bulletins out at local hospitals and Ziva and Tim will check all of them tomorrow.  I got a good look at the guy and we can work on a sketch tomorrow and try to find him, assuming he doesn’t end up at the hospital tonight.  Or the morgue.  I know I shot him, he isn’t going anywhere.”

Tony leans his head back against Jethro’s shoulder, relaxing slightly as Jethro rubs a hand on his chest and belly, like he’s soothing an anxious puppy.  “So you’re thinking he was drugged out and full of adrenaline and that’s why he was able to run off?”

“Yeah, Tony.  Maybe he was on PCP or something.  What else would it be?”

Tony shrugs this time, screwing up his face before saying, “Vampire bite?  He was really strong and bit me and maybe made me drink his blood?  Maybe?”

Jethro, to his credit, doesn’t laugh out loud, although the corners of his mouth do twitch a bit.  “Vampire?  You’re worried that you got bit by a vampire and now you’re gonna turn into a vampire?”  Jethro turns him around and gently kisses the unbruised side of his mouth.  “I’m a little more concerned about a concussion.  Maybe you should go lie down for a bit and I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.  See if you’re a little less … confused.”  Jethro looks at him appraisingly, noting his eyes are fever-bright.  He puts the back of his hand on Tony’s forehead, and says, “You are a little warm, too.  I’m glad you got antibiotics.”

Tony drops his head on Jethro’s shoulder and yawns in his ear.  “I am tired; guess all my adrenaline rush is gone, I feel like I could sleep for hours.  What time is it?”

“Just about oh-five-hundred.  Go to sleep, Tony, I’ll check on you later,” Jethro says, gently detaching Tony and giving him a little shove towards the stairs leading to their room.

Jethro waits until he hears Tony upstairs, opening drawers and the familiar squeak of their bed.  He knows he shot the guy who was on Tony and not in the arm; he’s certain he got him in the back, between the shoulders.  Jethro grabs his phone and heads quietly into the basement.  “Ducky?  Any sign of the guy who attacked Tony?”  He forces himself to listen quietly, knowing there’s no point in trying to rush his friend.  “Okay, this is going to sound really strange, and I can’t believe I’m even asking, but what do you know about vampires?”

**Author's Note:**

> To answer the questions - yup, Tony's turning.
> 
> Sorry, but I’m done with this one, couldn’t get part two.


End file.
